Hermiones Series of Unusual Events
by cpotter89
Summary: Hermione is on patrol late one night when she hears strange noises coming from within a broom closet. What she find could become the ultimate weapon against a mortal foe.
1. Coming Out of the Broom Closet

This is my first posted fan fiction. I hope you like it. Please comment. I will most likely not continue with this story, that is unless there is requests to do so. Happy reading!

* * *

Coming Out of the Broom Closet

On the last leg of her Prefect, patrol Hermione was tired and growing bored of the tedious laps around the castle. As she walked the halls she began counting the doors, and then the stones in the floor. As she passed the fourteenth door, she heard strange scraping noises coming from within. Thinking that it was a student hiding, she slowly crept to the door and soundlessly opened it. What she found within was probably the very last thing she thought she would find.

The broom closet was an absolute mess. Brooms, mops, buckets and rags all littered the floor. But that was not what made Hermione stop cold in her tracks. The two entangled figures that occupied the closet were not initially visible. Only the bare back of the blond boy with the hands of a familiar friend tangled in his hair were discernable in the dim light. Smiling to herself, Hermione stood silent for a moment.

"Hello," she said in a light, friendly manner, "I'm Nancy Drew, and you must be the Hardy boys."

She closed the door and proceeded down the hall. The shock on Draco's face was funny. But the horror on Ron's was priceless.


	2. The Brainless Wonder Twins

I have decided to make this story a series of drabbles. All will deal with Hermione's nightly patrols and the unusual events that she witnesses along the way. I hope you enjoy, and I hate to ask, but please review. Okay, I'm done groveling.

Hermione found herself on a nightly patrol yet again. She continued on her journey around the castle looking for anything amiss that she could have the pleasure of reporting. Her current path had taken her onto the castle grounds. As she rounded the corner that would have led her to Hargid's hut, she heard the noises that were only attributed to a person with a companion. Slowing her pace as to be unheard she crept around the corner. There were two figures crouched over something, by the looks of it they were tormenting whatever it was.

She could tell that it was the brainless Slytherin wonder twins, Crabbe and Goyle. Thinking that they were harming one of the castle house elves, she pulled her wand from her robes and shouted "petrifigus totalis"! The boys froze, then rolled onto their backs still in the crouch position. She caught a glimpse of something disturbingly bright pink. As she circled the pink color took the form of two wonderfully soft and flowing gowns of the brightest pink she had ever seen. The two dolls were suspended in a delicate waltz in exactly the same place that Crabbe and Goyle had left them in.

Hermione could not contain the fit of laughter that came over her. Once she regained composure, she levitated the boys back into position. She walked back around the corner. Someone would find them in the morning, and then the rumor mill would come alive with speculation. What were they thinking.


	3. Happy Christmas

It was the night before the train was due to leave for Christmas break. Hermione's stomach gave a fierce growl, which caused her to make a change in her course. She headed in the direction of the kitchens, surely the house elves would not object to her making a snack for herself before heading to bed. She found herself at the entrance of the kitchens greeted by the wondrous smell of the dinner that she had taken part in just hours before. More than that, she could hear faint laughing and cheering coming from within.

Once inside she could not contain the laughter from erupting in the most unladylike way. The house elves were in a celebration of sorts. They all danced and cheered around a central figure, which, consentingly, was bound to the large table. He wore nothing but a red and white Santa hat. All of the house elves were tormenting him with the long feathers that first years learned to levitate. One thing was to be said about him, he was enjoying his torment. Hermione went to the tray and picked up two large pumpkin muffins. She walked to the bound boy and placed one muffin in his mouth.

She moved to the door and took a bite of her own muffin. "Happy Christmas, Harry" she happily called and then left.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Have a Merry Christmas, and I shall be back before the new year with an even more interesting twist.


End file.
